1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a rear suspension system of an automobile and more particularly is an improved rear suspension system of the type having a pair of left and right trailing arms pivoted vertically swingably to the body of an automobile for carrying left and right rear wheels thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear suspension systems of the mentioned type are known, for example, from Japanese patent publication laid-open No. 53408/85.
In this type of rear suspension system, it is desirable, in order to improve the stability of the automobile body during braking operation, to give a "toe-in" to rear wheels when such brake is effected during turning of the vehicle and also to give a "toe-out" to that one of the rear wheels in a braking operation which is travelling on a road surface having a coefficient of friction quite higher than that of the road surface on which the other rear wheel is then travelling.